Mud motor stators and pumps are in some cases constructed of hard materials such as metal and sometimes softer materials faced on the metal for sealing purposes. The overall structure is a helical one with lobes extending toward an axis of the stator which makes them difficult to machine and impossible to adjust properties. Since adjustment can improve efficiency of mud motors, the art is always receptive to enhancements in manufacturing processes and functional characteristics of the resulting product.